Goku (Composite) (Dragon Ball Series)
Goku ( 'Son Gokū'), born Kakarot (カカロット 'Kakarotto', lit. "Cacarrot"), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant. However, an accident alters his memory, allowing him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the informal leader of the Dragon Team. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times. Appearance Personality Biography Background Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Between Jaco and Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Right after the conclusion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, King Piccolo appears in the scene. Goku accidentally left his belongings behind and when Krillin went to pick them up at the area, he is killed by Tambourine, one of King Piccolo's mutated sons.79 Goku becomes angry, and chases after him through the skies, but still being fatigued from the tournament, Goku is defeated by Tambourine and his Flying Nimbus is destroyed.80 While trying to recover in the wilderness, Goku sees a giant fish and eats it, which belonged to a samurai named Yajirobe, who has a Dragon Ball.81 Cymbal, another one of Piccolo's sons, is sent to get the Dragon Ball, but is killed by Yajirobe with his sword.82 After sensing Cymbal's death, Piccolo orders Tambourine to find his killer. Upon seeing Tambourine again, Goku finally destroys him.83 King Piccolo feels this and arrives at Goku and Yajirobe's location, Yajirobe's Prairie. Soon after King Piccolo appears, he fights Goku. Goku knocks him down a couple of times. It is then revealed that Piccolo was holding back on his power, and then he swiftly defeats Goku with his Masenko attack, causing Goku's heart to stop for a short time. Piccolo then takes the Dragon Ball Yajirobe gave to Goku. Yajirobe takes Goku to Korin Tower to help him recover. Meanwhile, Tien, Master Roshi, and Chiaotzu try to stop King Piccolo from gathering the Dragon Balls, but fail and the latter two die in the attempt.85 King Piccolo calls Shenron and wishes for his youth to be restored, giving him the power he once had. King Piccolo then destroys Shenron, and goes on to King Furry's palace, in an attempt to rule the world. Once Goku is healed, he heads out on a quest to find the Ultra Divine Water, a sacred liquid that unleashes the drinker's hidden powers if they have any, or kills them.87 Goku drinks the water and survives, then heads off to King Furry's castle where he finds King Piccolo's newest son, Drum assaulting Tien Shinhan.88 Goku steps in and defeats Drum, knocking his eyeballs out with one kick, and challenges King Piccolo to a battle.89 Goku overpowers King Piccolo, even throwing him into the castle. King Piccolo eventually goes to full power, despite it shortening his lifespan, but still can not defeat Goku. King Piccolo fires his signature attack, the Explosive Demon Wave, at Goku, but Tien saves him by flying into the sky, but Goku's leg is broken. Towards the end of the fight, King Piccolo uses Tien as a hostage, attempting to force Goku to surrender. Goku nearly resumes the fight despite the fact that Tien will die, thinking he could revive Tien with the Dragon Balls, until King Piccolo tells him he had destroyed Shenron. This leaves Goku at King Piccolo's mercy. Goku ends up with a broken arm and two broken legs as a result of Piccolo's onslaught. As King Piccolo takes to the skies for his final attack, Goku, full of rage over the fact that Krillin and Master Roshi are gone forever, launches himself at King Piccolo with the one arm he had left, punching a hole through his chest and killing him. Moments before King Piccolo's death, however, he manages to spit out an egg far off in the distance that contains his final son and reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. to avenge his death and spread evil across the planet. After Goku defeats King Piccolo, he goes to Korin Tower, where Korin tells him about the Lookout, and that Kami, being the one that created the Dragon Balls, may be able to revive Shenron.91 At Kami's Lookout Goku overcomes Mr. Popo's challenge of speed, and Kami, the Guardian of Earth, brings the Dragon Balls back by giving new life to Shenron.92 Using the Dragon Balls, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi are resurrected.93 In return, Kami asks Goku to train with him and Mr. Popo for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to defeat Piccolo Jr., who wants revenge on Goku for killing his father. Goku's training consists of defeating Mr. Popo, who proves to be stronger than King Piccolo and for Goku to face a doll version of himself as a way of conquering his own self. With deep meditation, being still like a rock, but faster than lightning, Goku endures the toughest training of his life. During or after the training, Goku's tail is permanently taken off for the third and final time by Kami, who then makes a wish to the Eternal Dragon for the return of the moon. At some point during this training, Goku trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but was unable to last more than a month in it due to the intensity. Curse of the Blood Rubies Saga Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Interlude Dead Zone Saga Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Yardrat Saga Trunks Saga Two years later, Goku returns to Earth where he is confronted by Trunks, the half-Saiyan son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future. The teenage Super Saiyan had just killed both Mecha-Frieza and his father King Cold a few moments before Goku's arrival. Trunks then tests Goku's Super Saiyan strength in battle by assaulting him furiously with his sword, which Goku knocks away multiple times with one finger (albeit charged with energy), claiming that he knew Trunks would not use his full power. Satisfied, Trunks gives Goku medicine for a heart virus that he will contract in one or two years, telling him to use it when he starts feeling the virus' effects. Future Trunks also warns him about two androids that will threaten the Earth in three years.126 Goku, Gohan and Piccolo then spend the next three years training for this new threat.129 However, Future Trunks' visit somehow alters the onset of the virus, so it does not manifest during those three years (six months prior to the Androids arrival). Seeing no point in using the medicine when nothing appears to be wrong with him, Goku stopped taking it. The World's Strongest Saga The Tree of Might Saga Lord Slug Saga Cooler's Revenge Saga Androids Saga Three years later, two androids, Dr. Gero (as Android 20) and Android 19, appear and attack a city.131 The Z Fighters confront them, and Yamcha is first to be attacked, having been impaled by Dr. Gero's hand and having his energy stolen. However, he is saved by the use of a Senzu Bean, and the Z Fighters lead the two killing machines out of the city to fight. Despite being a Super Saiyan, Goku is bested by Android 19 when he begins to drastically weaken from the heart disease he was warned of, which starts manifesting itself during the fight.132. However, Vegeta, who now is a Super Saiyan as well, manages to save Goku before he can be defeated by the androids, and, after toying with it for a bit, destroys Android 19 with ease, enjoying the battle greatly.133 Yamcha takes Goku to Chi-Chi to get the medicine that will save his life from the killer virus. Meanwhile, the rest of the Z Fighters learn from Trunks, who has returned to help them fight the androids, that history had somehow been altered, and that the androids of his time, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, had not been the ones they were fighting.130 Soon after, Dr. Gero states he will unleash No.17 and No.18, and he flees from the battlefield. They try to stop Dr. Gero from activating them but fail. However, once Dr. Gero activates 17 and 18, they are revealed to be unruly and kill him, and activate another android, Android 16, as well, who was solely created to be Goku's assassin. Imperfect Cell Saga While the Z-Fighters try and fail to stop the androids, Piccolo (who had recently fused with Kami) discovers a new threat named Cell, a large biological life form created by Dr. Gero, made with DNA taken from Goku, his allies, and foes they fought in the past. Cell was designed to absorb Androids 17 and 18 in order to achieve a perfect state, kill Goku, and conquer the cosmos.135 Cell hunts down the androids and absorbs Android 17, transforming into his second stage.136 Meanwhile, Goku heals from his sickness and takes Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Kami's Lookout to obtain a year of training in one day under heavy gravity and incredibly volatile temperatures.137 Vegeta and Future Trunks go in first and while Goku and Gohan enter the Time Chamber next. Perfect Cell Saga While in the chamber, Goku gets to Super Saiyan Third Grade and Gohan believes that Goku can beat Cell with this power, however Goku explains that his speed has decreased in that form and the power to keep the form is too much. Goku realizes that half Saiyan hybrids like Future Trunks can turn Super Saiyan, so he trains Gohan intensely and helps him become a Super Saiyan as well. During this training, Goku notices that the potential Gohan has can easily surpass Goku's own powers, especially after Gohan managed during their training to transform into an unprecedented Super Saiyan level before losing consciousness during a training session, and that, if he cannot kill Cell, Gohan will. While Goku trains, Cell absorbs Android 18 and reaches his perfect form thanks to Vegeta's interests to fight Cell in his perfect form. Vegeta was easily defeated when he challenged Cell, as did Trunks, who failed because his new Super Saiyan Third Grade form had too much muscle mass to hit Cell quick enough, a flaw Goku noticed in the chamber.139 After Goku and Gohan finish their training, Cell announces that he will be holding the Cell Gamesin ten more days, in order to give a chance to anyone who wants to challenge him.140 For ten days, Goku and Gohan stay on Earth to train and relax while maintaining their Super Saiyan form the entire time. Goku also uses this time to travel to New Namek to ask Dendeto be the new guardian of Earth, as Piccolo had fused with Kami in an attempt to stop Cell, and the fusion had made the Dragon Balls useless.141 After Dende creates new Dragon Balls based on the old ones, Goku searches for those reactivated Dragon Balls in order to use them after they defeat Cell to correct everything Cell had put wrong. Super Android 13 Saga The Return of Cooler Saga Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Saga Ozotto Saga Cell Games Saga After ten days have passed, the Z Fighters head to the Cell Games. After the supposed strongest person on Earth, Mr. Satan, is easily defeated, Goku offers to be the first Z Fighter to fight Cell, believing that he is no match for the villain in order to truly test Cell's abilities.143 Goku finds himself almost equally matched but still at a disadvantage against a heavily suppressed Perfect Cell in every way, and cannot seem to gain the upper hand after many attempts. Even after trying the Instant Kamehameha (a combination of the Instant Transmission and Kamehameha), which destroys Perfect Cell's upper half, he watches in horror as the android regenerates easily, thanks to Piccolo's cells in his body.144 After getting tired and worn out, Goku decides to give up and leave the battle to Gohan, whom he is convinced has the hidden power necessary to defeat Cell.145 Gohan then states that Goku had been holding back, only to learn he had not, leading to the conclusion that Gohan may be stronger than Goku, who was fighting at full power.146 Gohan then powers up to a point where his energy eclipses even Goku's, and fights with Cell, but halfheartedly. After Gohan tells Cell that when he gets angry he gets much stronger, Cell starts to get curious and tries to force Gohan's inner powers out of him by making his children, the Cell Jrs, attack Gohan's friends and his father. All the Z fighters cannot beat the Cell Jrs, including Goku, who was worn out from his battle with Cell. After Android 16 attempted self-destruct on Cell, who blasted him, 16 asks Mr. Satan to bring him (his remaining Android head) to Gohan, and he then tries to convince Gohan that fighting is sometimes needed. When Cell destroys Android 16's head, this triggers a change in Gohan, forcing him to ascend to Super Saiyan 2,147 a form in which he greatly surpasses Perfect Cell, even after the behemoth decides to unleash his earth-shattering Full Power and a further powered up Power Weighted form, which Gohan easily overcomes to the point of forcing him to regurgitate Android 18 because of the damage he has sustained. When a beaten Cell tries to destroy the Earth as a last resort, Goku is forced to step in with his "Instant Transmission" technique when Cell is about to trigger his self-destruction. He teleports them both to King Kai's Planet, where he is killed by the explosion Cell caused, along with King Kai and his pets Bubbles and Gregory.149 However, Cell reconstructs himself as Super Perfect Cell, a trick even Cell himself did not know he had and uses the recently learned Instant Transmission to go back to Earth.150 Goku then motivates Gohan from the Other World to help fuel Gohan's Kamehameha wave against the reconstructed Super Perfect Cell, which, after a lengthy beam lock, successfully obliterates him.151 After Cell's defeat, Goku insists that he should stay dead, even though they could resurrect him, because he has attracted too many problems to Earth, like Frieza and the Red Ribbon Androids. Goku decides it will be safer for Earth if he does not return, and Earth has Gohan to protect it if needed. Bojack Unbound Other World Saga During a filler portion only seen within the anime, Goku is shown on Snake Way with King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory after the battle with Cell left the great king without his planet. King Kai insists they head to the Grand Kai's Planet to go see the Grand Kai and enter the Other World Tournament. The winner would be trained personally by the mighty Grand Kai himself. When they arrive, they confront King Kai's rival, the West Kai, accompanied by his strongest fighter, Pikkon. Grand Kai instructs Pikkon to travel to Hell and stop Cell, Frieza, King Cold, and the Ginyu Force from causing havoc. Goku accompanies Pikkon to the fight and takes down the Ginyu Force, only to be astonished when Pikkon takes down Cell with ease, and proceeds to fell Frieza and King Cold with one blow.153 Upon his return to King Kai, Goku is welcomed by many of King Kai's powerful warriors, such as Olibu, who was once the hero of Earth. During the Tournament, Goku easily makes his way through the tournament by defeating Caterpy of the South Kai,154 Arqua of the East Kai,155 and Maraikoh of the West Kai.156 Goku then faces off with Pikkon in the finals. After a long fight, they are both disqualified on a technicality, but the Grand Kai allows them both to train under him. 7 Year Timeskip Over the next seven years, while Goku is training in Other World he achieves Super Saiyan 2158 and Super Saiyan 3,159 the latter of which boosts his power even beyond his already powerful Super Saiyan 2, but delivers an excruciating strain and immeasurable ki consumption. Majin Buu Saga Fusion Reborn Saga Wrath of the Dragon Saga Yo Son Goku and His Friends Return Saga God of Destruction Beerus Saga Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 Saga Copy-Vegeta Saga Dragon Ball FighterZ Saga "Future" Trunks Saga Universe Survival Saga Tournament of Time Saga Broly Saga Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Prison Planet Saga Universal Conflict Saga Peaceful World Saga Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Xenoverse Saga Xenoverse 2 Saga Dark Demon Realm Saga Dark Empire Saga Dark King Mechikabura Saga Prison Planet Saga A Hero's Legacy'' Saga'' Dragon Ball Fusions Saga Voice Actors Trivia Gallery Category:Composite